


Trust

by froopsen



Series: Kya/Lin one-shots [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Jealousy, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froopsen/pseuds/froopsen
Summary: Lin finally gets back at Kya for constantly teasing her.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kya/Lin one-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970392
Comments: 25
Kudos: 179





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> they are at a _very_ established point in their relationship, know themselves and each other well ;) You'll see...
> 
> Thank you @toastweasel for beta-reading - and basically convincing me to actually write this.

“Let’s go out.“

Lin looked up from her book and around the room as though she was trying to figure out if Kya was talking to her.

“Yes. I want to go out. To a bar,” Kya said with a smile on her lips.

“Okay,” Lin replied prompting the waterbender to instantly get up from her place on the couch, effectively knocking Lin’s legs off with her. “You’re excited about this,” she remarked, chuckling.

Kya smiled, “Yes, I am. We haven’t been out in a while and I _just_ noticed that.”

Lin thought back on the past few weeks and found Kya to be right. The last time they had gone out had been to dinner last weekend and other than that every night had been spent in the comfort of the apartment. “Can I choose where we go?” she asked, remembering a specific bar from the beginning of their relationship. Red and green lights dancing in her memory.

“Of course, I thought I’d have to convince you a little more,” Kya smiled when Lin joined her standing after carefully putting her book and reading glasses down.

“I like going out with you,” Lin protested, feeling Kya’s hand on her cheek.

“I know, but today we already had dinner and it’s much easier to bait you with a nice restaurant than a bar.” Kya kissed her tenderly, before going to their bedroom, “I do however want to get dressed up a little.”

Lin looked back at her book, contemplating whether she should put it back into the shelf. She’d read the rest later, ten pages before going to bed always worked.

“So, where are we going?” Kya asked, popping her head out of the bedroom.

“That bar near the bridge.”

“The one I showed you?”

Lin nodded, joining her in front of the closet. “Yes, we haven’t been there in so long and it was always so nice there.”

Kya hummed in agreement, while picking out a blue dress _very_ fit for going out.

“I love that dress on you,” Lin said softly looking at the waterbender with what Kya thought must be pure love.

She smiled gently, kissing Lin again, “You’re lucky then, because I was thinking about wearing it.”

Kya changed while Lin thought about what she should wear. She had some nice clothes, that wasn’t the problem. She didn’t feel like dressing up today. She turned around when Kya asked her to help with the zipper.

“Thank you.”

“Sure,” Lin said as she took in the sight. Kya’s blue dress came down just underneath her knees and rested with broad strings on her shoulders. She had her back turned. The rather tight fabric shimmered slightly and Lin let her eyes wander along the golden dragon that was embroidered on the left thigh to snake its way up Kya’s-

“Are you done checking me out?” Kya giggled, collecting her long hair in that signature high ponytail, looking at Lin through the mirror.

“No,” Lin replied dryly, purposefully focusing her gaze back on Kya’s rear and after resting it there for a few heavenly long seconds, “now, I’m done.”

“Maybe you should change instead of continuing your sight-seeing,” Kya suggested while putting on her pearl-earrings.

“I don’t feel like dressing up today,” she mused, looking down at her white tank top and grey pants. “Maybe I’ll just wear a nice sweater over this.”

Kya turned around, now fully done with her getup, an incredulous expression on her face. “Oh, honey, that’s not how this works. I want to show you off, at least a little.”

Lin shot her eyebrow up in a questioning look.

“Not that you’re not hot in that outfit,” Kya added, before Lin could ask the teasing question on the tip of her tongue, stepping closer to caress her shoulders, “I _love_ the tank top, but you have other parts I like looking at.”

Lin didn’t need more convincing. She liked that Kya felt like she could show her off – as she put it – though the earthbender couldn’t help but smile at the thought that no matter what she wore, in her eyes Kya would always be the one shown off to the others.

“You don’t have to wear a suit or anything extravagant. How about this for tonight?” Kya said, dangling a dark-green silky blouse in her hand.

“I never wear that one,” Lin started, while thinking of a better excuse.

Kya took one of the long sleeves in her hand and played with the soft fabric. “Exactly, I’ve almost forgotten what it looks like on you,” Kya joked and held it towards her.

“But it’s so,” Lin took it in her hand while searching for an adjective, “the buttons don’t go that high up,” she finished instead, motioning across her chest.

“I know, that’s the point.”

Lin found an excuse, looking back at the waterbender. “But my bra doesn’t work with it.” Though she quickly regretted that statement, as Kya’s eyes started to glint.

“What a shame…guess you’ll have to put the pretty one on then,” she murmured while having already scooped it up from the hanger, handing it to the earthbender.

 _The pretty one_ , Lin repeated in her head. It had been a surprise she’d bought for Kya, who had once claimed she ‘just wanted to know what the chief looks like in lace’. “It would look good, I suppose.”

“ _Very_ good,” Kya smirked.

“Fine, I don’t want to waste any more time,” she said, taking the bra in her hands, “Hand me the black pants, they match.”

“Yes, chief.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“I’m so glad you let me put that blouse on you,” Kya said against the rather loud music, “you’re just gorgeous.”

Lin smiled, taking the compliment with a nod as she took the drinks she had ordered for them from the bartender. “I can’t risk people thinking you settled for someone who doesn’t try.”

“Lin!” Kya warned, sipping on her drink, “You know I don’t like it when you talk like that, even if you’re joking.” 

Lin’s clumsy apology got lost in the music and they were soon talking about something else.

They had been sitting at the bar for a while, enjoying the music and exchanging some endearing looks while drinking and popping the bar’s pistachios into their mouths. They should come there more often, Lin thought, pleased with her own choice. The music was loud, but the crowd wasn’t full of teenagers, which was rarer to find than one would think. The stone walls of the building made it seem rustic and the swaying lights – signature green and red of the bar – illuminated the space just right. It was darker tones at the bar, more private, except for the long LEDs stretching underneath the counter. After all, you had to see how little was left of your drink, to order another one. To both their surprise, the bartender recognized them and though the pistachio-supply was limited, he made sure that the bowl in their reach was always full. Very sweet and attentive, they had agreed.

It was when Kya came back from the bathroom – very clean bathrooms, which they had almost forgotten about – and sat down on her chair next to Lin’s, that a drink was put down in between them. “For you,” the bartender said, nodding towards Lin.

She looked at him, confused. _For you. What’s that supposed to mean?_

“I don’t think he got the memo,” he chuckled, when he looked first at Kya and then at a man in a dark blue suit at the end of the bar. Considering his lighter complexion and the pin on his vest he was probably Fire Nation, which made his blue and purple suit stand out all the more.

Kya didn’t have time to laugh because it suddenly seemed to click for Lin, too, as the man came over. “I’m Zeron,” he introduced himself, “I hope you don’t mind me buying you a drink.”

Lin looked at him and forced a smile. _It_ is _my favorite drink._ “Thank you.”

Kya saw how helpless she looked but made no efforts to help her. ‘Wow,’ she mouthed at the earthbender, ‘hot.’

Lin couldn’t help but let her eyes sweep across his sharp jawline and the way his purple button-up stretched across his chest.

“So what’s your name?”

Lin wasn’t sure, sending him a testing look, watching his features carefully. “Why do you want to know?”

He looked left and right, before carefully leaning in. “Because if you tell me,” he started, effectively earning Lin’s attention – not fully, she still had a plan for if this went south, “Then I can put a name to the beautiful face.”

He was actually flirting with her.

She sent a pleading glance towards Kya, who dramatically put another pistachio on the tip of her tongue before disappearing it into her mouth.

_Why is he flirting with me? Does he not see Kya sitting right there? And if he does, why for spirits sake is he all over me?_

“Will you tell me, or do I have to stand around awkwardly for longer?” he joked, flashing a very persuasive smile. Awkwardness – that she could finally understand. Should she just tell him her name? Lin noticed how white and shiny his teeth were and couldn’t help but admit that he was generally, incredibly good-looking. His complexion, similar to hers otherwise in contrast to his semi-short black hair, though already showing plenty of grey, sharp facial features. Especially his jaw was very prominent without any beard to accompany it.

“I’m Lin,” she said, simultaneously clearing her throat. Before she could ask herself if he had even understood her he spoke again.

“Well, thank you for putting me out of my misery,” he joked and to her own surprise, Lin flashed a smile before quickly glancing over the rest of his frame. Other than a wristwatch he wasn’t wearing any of that flashy annoying jewelry that some of the high-ranking men she worked with wore. Though his well-tailored suit had obviously not been cheap as it sat perfectly on his shoulders. The colour-pallet was nice, too, she noticed. It wasn’t a coincidence that Kya wore mostly blue. Lin had once made the mistake of telling her how she thought it was a very soothing color – without knowing that Kya was one of those people who took great pleasure in dressing according to the taste of the person she was with. Not that she’d ever buy something she didn’t like herself, but she liked the touch of intimacy that now was related to the color blue.

Kya couldn’t help but notice how Lin eyed Zeron. _He is very attractive,_ Kya had to admit and something about their interaction made her want to see how it would unravel.

“Do you come here often?” he asked, leaning closer to compete with the music.

Lin almost shied away, still very much aware that Kya was watching them, but stood her ground instead, knowing how Kya would tease her about it later if she did what she felt most like doing at this point: run. “I used to a lot,” she answered, “Now I don’t anymore.”

“I’m very lucky then to have caught you.”

Kya saw him put a hand on Lin’s knee and felt the need to interfere. _He is not reading her at all._

“Do you want to dance?”

Or maybe _Kya_ was not reading her. It took a moment for her to register, but the words uttered had rolled off of _Lin’s_ tongue. _Do you want to what? Excuse me?_ She almost said it out loud. She looked at Lin, but her eyes were fixed on Zeron and so was her hand, apparently. Her fingers rested on his forearm, stroking back and forth. _She is so confident all of a sudden._

His hand still rested on Lin’s knee and even when he lifted it, to help her off the chair, Kya couldn’t help but feel like she had to brush away the lingering touch. She didn’t say anything. She wasn’t some jealous teenager. Besides, Lin would put an end to this in a matter of seconds and they could go back to enjoying their evening – from then on with Kya’s hands closer to hers.

When Lin found her balance, she looked over at Kya, her expression unchanging, but for a knowing smile. It was then that Kya understood: Lin would _not_ be putting an end to this.

_You little shit,_ Kya thought, _you know exactly what you’re doing._

Lin had taken him by the hand and lead to a place on the dancefloor where she was sure, Kya could see both of them very well. _This is unexpectedly going to be fun_ , she thought, and made a point of resting her hands against Zeron’s chest. _A very firm one at that_ , she noted.

Kya from her chair at the bar was feeling herself grow hot with frustration. This was not how she had imagined this night to go and yet she couldn’t quite keep her eyes off the two. Maybe it was the way Lin’s hands were splayed out across his chest or the way her hips suddenly swayed with much more ease then when they had danced together. _I now regret making her wear that blouse._ Though she quickly corrected herself. _No, I just regret not being him right now. She looks so good._

“You’re very attractive,” he said, looking down in between them, where the top of the lace bra showed a little, “Green suits you.”

“Thank you.” She felt weird accepting his compliments with Kya’s eyes piercing holes in the side of her skull, though she couldn’t help but get excited at the thoughts likely running through the waterbender’s head. She finally had the ideal chance to get back at Kya for constantly teasing her in public.

Kya forced her eyes to wander across the room and even then, she was painfully aware of how close the pair was dancing. How his hands sat on her waist – because, go figure, he was a gentleman, not letting his hands wander where they weren’t welcomed. How his gaze dropped down to Lin’s accentuated chest likely asking himself how it felt to touch there. _She_ knew what it felt like, but here she was, a distance between them and there _he_ was, right next to her. She felt the increasing need to dust off the places he touched and yet, she could feel a different kind of desire ignite at the knowledge that she could. Once they got home, she could rid the earthbender first of her clothes and then of every lingering touch by replacing it with her own – or so it seemed to her. She would run her hands over Lin’s gorgeous legs, kiss along her thighs, her hips, her everything and she would start with that stupid knee.

Lin could read Kya’s expression well and she almost felt like she was dancing with her instead of Zeron, as the newfound eye-contact presented itself with a familiar hunger. _She’s so intense. So beautiful,_ Lin thought. She never imagined that _this_ was a way to get her riled up, but she loved it and got drunk on the feeling of it. Not breaking their gaze, she moved her fingers down Zeron’s arms and drew him closer as she slid his hands from her waist, to her hips and then lower to where he could grab at firm muscle. She could feel her heartbeat quicken as she was debating whether she had crossed a line but was rewarded by Kya’s eyes following her hands and resting them where his now held her.

Kya downed the rest of her drink but couldn’t bring herself to think clearly enough to come up with a way to separate the two, that didn’t involve making a scene. Lin was so confident with him, pressing herself close, jaw set, lips lightly curled up, leading his hands. She didn’t even feel bad for staring anymore, she just felt her arousal rise all the more at Lin’s dominant demeanor. The closer they got, the less she could wait to show Lin how much she worshiped her. Though she wished she could hear what they were talking about. 

Lin could feel the effect her body and the sensual dancing had on him, by the growing erection pressed against her thigh. A sensation she wasn’t familiar with anymore – not having felt it in the longest time. It was encouraging, knowing she still had that effect on others, but she found herself growing more uncomfortable by it as well. She was essentially leading him on with empty promises. He was a sweet guy – respectful and nice. “I’ll get us some drinks,” she said, voice low and steady. He nodded, immediately retracting his hands and following that strong and captivating woman with his eyes.

Kya saw this as her chance and after Lin had leaned on the bar, motioning for two drinks, the waterbender stood up, stepping in closer. From her angle she saw the hem of the lace bra – _her_ bra – and knowing that he likely saw it too, made her burst inside. Her breath was hot against Lin’s ear. 

“I think I’m going to leave. So either you join me,” she said and ran a hand underneath the hem of her blouse, dragging the tip of her fingers across Lin’s stomach, effectively making her forget there was even a second option, “or you let him grope you a little more before making your way home alone.”

Lin fought hard against the moan building in her throat and managed to suppress it – astonishingly so. She wanted to fight Kya, get her more riled up, than she could already hear she was. She wanted to know just how husky that smooth voice of hers could get. “You want to leave? Didn’t you see? I’m enjoying myself,” she managed, teasing, and tried not to focus on the heat Kya’s body was somehow transferring to her own.

“Not as much as you _could_ be enjoying yourself,” Kya all but growled – impatience seeping through her words. She almost never got like this and it was the most persuading sound Lin could have ever imagined.

Lin didn’t answer, not trusting her voice, but instead hastily took the drinks and escaped the captivating scent of Kya’s perfume.

 _This cannot be happening,_ Kya thought stunned as she watched Lin disappear into the crowd. She hadn’t even come up with potential reasons for why, before Lin came back, drink-less and grabbed her hand, effectively dragging her out of the bar and onto the street.

“What did you tell him?” she asked, trying to clear her head of the thought that Lin’s hands – the ones currently gripping her – minutes ago had been all over Zeron.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” she answered smugly, stepping away.

The walk home was spent in silence, as Lin set their pace through the streets – a little faster than she’d admit to a likely teasing Kya in the morning – and Kya mulled over how much she wanted to drag Lin in some secluded alley so she could ‘dust her off’ then and there.

Now Lin was leaning against the bedroom doorframe, watching Kya at the front door struggling hard to get out of her coat. Too impatient to get the buttons to obey her fumbling hands, too flushed to pull it over her head. Lin thought about helping her, but the book she had read before leaving caught her eye. She would not be doing any reading tonight.

“He was being very nice, you know,” she said, just as Kya had flung the coat over some chair and was walking over to her.

Kya’s breathing was heavy. Fighting her jacket, her arousal, her jealousy – yes, she knew what that burning sensation deep in her stomach was and now that Lin was purposefully using it against her, she didn’t mind naming it.

“He was being nice?” she repeated.

Lin watched Kya’s chest rise and fall as the waterbender stepped closer to her, effectively pinning her against the doorframe. “Yes, very nice.”

“I’ll be nice then, too,” she said, before tilting Lin’s head by the chin, moving in closer, licking along under her jawline and grazing the soft neck with her teeth, “Unless you don’t want me to be.”

Lin shuddered and this time couldn’t stop the moan escaping her. “You don’t have to be nice tonight.”

“Just what I thought.” Kya pulled back, as much as she wanted to stay right there, feeling her body flush against Lin’s – just like he had. She unbuttoned the blouse she had been so desperate to get on Lin before, messily sliding it off her taunt shoulders, where he had settled his hands in the beginning.

She didn’t pause to settle loving kisses, not like she usually did – not before planting a kiss on that stupid knee. She let the blouse glide to the ground and hastily unbuttoned Lin’s pants, before yanking them down.

Lin was captivated by the intensity in Kya’s gaze, the urgency of her movements, the way she ran her hands along her body. Lin also couldn’t help but notice the way her blue dress clung to her body, riding up her legs too occupied undressing Lin to notice it herself. She felt her body react to it immediately, sending more slickness in between her legs, where Kya was just about to free her of the remaining article of clothing. She sighed, goosebumps rising as Kya stood back up.

“You can lay down on the bed now, leave the bra on,” she demanded.

Lin took a second to oblige, too frozen in the moment, too focused on Kya.

“I’ll take care of that one myself, too,” she explained further.

When Lin did finally walk over to the bed and plopped down on her back, she watched in awe as the waterbender turned around, pointing at her zipper. Lin let her metalbending doing the trick and Kya grasped the hem of the dress. By now it had ridden up so much, that Lin could see most of her well-formed behind. Kya began tugging, hiding away her skin once more, before ridding herself of the soft fabric by pulling it down entirely. Lin wanted her own hands to do just that, the same with the slip that was now leaving the other woman’s body. _She is so beautiful._ She wanted to let her hands trail up where mere hours ago she had watched that golden dragon snake up her side, her back. But there was no dragon now, just soft, dark, inviting skin screaming out to her: _Touch me if you can._ But she couldn’t Kya made a point of tsking when she felt Lin move forward into a seating position on the edge of the bed.

 _Was this how she felt earlier?_ Lin couldn’t help but think and it egged her on even more, barely allowing her to stay put on the bed.

Kya looked over her shoulder, enjoying the way Lin’s face faltered at the sight of her, mouth slightly agape, her green eyes wide and pupils blown dark with lust. Kya smirked and turned the rest of her body to begin crawling over to her.

“Slide up, beautiful,” she instructed and nodded towards the headboard. Lin’s hand almost slipped when she tried to pull herself to lay on the bed again, until her feet were the only thing hanging off. She could hear the blood rushing in her ears as Kya hovered over her, her silver hair grazing Lin’s chest and shoulders, raising goosebumps once more. The waterbender’s legs were in between her own, a rather awkward position.

Kya pulled Lin’s legs so her feet were flat on the bed and those damn knees right next to her own hips. Forcing Lin’s legs apart, denying her even her thighs rubbing together.

 _Touch me already!_ Lin wanted to scream, but she was unable to do so.

Kya sat back on her heels and Lin pressed her eyes shut in anticipation of where those beautiful full lips where about to be. A split second later she felt those lips, but not where she had thought – or rather: desperately hoped. _Did she just kiss my knee?_

Kya’s lips pressed against Lin’s kneecap and it felt like Lin had been wanting nothing more for her entire life. The skin there was cold and didn’t give in to her touch, but it was Kya’s touch now, so it didn’t matter one bit. Lin shooting her a questioning look almost made her chuckle, but then as she saw Lin understand, she felt that fury once more.

“Did you not want him touching me there?” Lin asked with a smirk, provoking her further.

“He isn’t here now, is he?” And with that she made her way kissing down Lin’s thighs, drawing anxious pants and loving every single one until she finally wrapped her mouth around her, darting out her tongue and drawing a long stroke along Lin’s labia. She was instantly rewarded with a low groan from above and raveled in the sound. _Good._

She flicked her tongue against her clitoral hood, only teasingly. She had to be careful, had to draw it out.

Lin tried pushing Kya in further, entangling her hand in Kya’s now-not-so-perfect hairdo, signaling her that more pressure was needed, but Kya wouldn’t budge. She liked feeling Lin this needy, liked the frustrated sounds flung her way. She started with circling motions barely grazing the skin, swollen from arousal.

Lin was so ready it made her legs press on the sides of Kya’s head, not knowing what to do with the building energy, wanting it to leave her body with the only way she knew possible.

“Kya,” she pleaded and looked down just in time to lock eyes with Kya. Focused and intense, Lin knew the waterbender wanted to show just how well she could push her buttons. “Ky-a,” she breathed again.

“Mhmm?” Kya hummed, closing her lips around Lin’s clit and pressing her tongue down, knowing just how the vibration would make her finally topple over the edge.

Lin’s hips bucked and Kya watched how her muscles strained under the force of the orgasm buzzing through her, forcing her to arch her back. As her mouth was open in a silent scream and her eyes shut it was quiet for a moment or two, before the familiar panting returned as she let go of Kya’s hair.

She sat back on her heels feeling the deep satisfaction that could only come from making Lin lose herself like this. _For that picture alone, the whole evening was worth it, watching them, waiting, teasing her,_ she thought. 

Lin opened her eyes, swallowing once and looking at Kya with an incredulous expression. “My knee?” she broke the silence, earning a chuckle in return.

Kya let her hand caress Lin’s knee, still propped up, while she watched her lovingly. “You let him touch there,” she supplied what Lin already knew, before resting her lips against the spot in question once more.

“I didn’t know you cared about my knees that much.”

“Well, I care that I get to touch them if I want to,” she countered, sliding her hand along Lin’s thigh, letting her other join in.

Lin felt her muscles twitch under Kya’s soft strokes and wasn’t surprised to feel herself react to it more and more the farther Kya’s hands ranged from the knee. Kya had a way of making Lin want more. Sometimes she wondered if the waterbender knew her body better than she did herself. She was ripped from her thoughts when Kya placed a harsh kiss – definitely involving teeth – on her inner thigh. 

“Kya!” she exclaimed.

As though a switch had been flipped, Kya’s eyes were no longer soft, but with that same hunger and intensity as before and Lin felt her heart jump. “Oh, I thought you said I didn’t have to be nice tonight,” she murmured and Lin knew she wasn’t done with her yet.

“You don’t,” she reassured as Kya kissed her upwards, on the hip, taking time, sucking at Lin’s skin with the intention of leaving red spots that would soon turn purple – just like his shirt – and stay on that light skin for as long as possible. 

“Are you marking me as your own?” Lin joked, slightly embarrassed at how quickly she was ready for more. She always recovered quickly, but this was maybe a new record.

“Yes,” Kya stated before tending to her stomach. _Those abs are way too perfect._

“No one will see them, you know,” Lin argued, but got cut off by a sharp hiss, caused by Kya’s very insistent use of teeth, leaving her own mouth. Kya was not being nice in the slightest and it made Lin reach out for her gorgeous hair again. She dug her fingers in, giving her skin a moment to recover as Kya looked up at her, knowing exactly how Lin’s need was rising with every kiss.

“The point is that they’re there. You’ll know it and I’ll know it.” She was now hovering over her again, reaching a hand down to feel at the back of Lin’s thigh. “I love how needy you are today,” she whispered.

Lin wouldn’t let her tease again, “Careful there,” she answered looking down in between their bodies, feeling Kya’s hand on the back of her thigh, “You’re almost where he had his hands earlier.”

With that, Kya smirked, pushing her hand further in between Lin and the sheets underneath. She felt Lin lift her hip so Kya could grab onto the flesh there. “Here?” she asked, squeezing slightly.

“Yes, I let him touch there,” her voice drenched in mock-innocence, “Didn’t you see?” Lin was enjoying this far more than should be allowed, but Kya knew she wanted to provoke her. And it was working – so well.

Kya retracted her hand, dragging her nails as she moved up Lin’s side, her other hand holding herself up. “I saw him looking, too,” she said, glancing at Lin’s chest before letting herself rest her weight on top of Lin, pressing them together.

Lin moaned softly at she finally felt Kya’s skin on hers, so deliciously warm and soft. She could feel the other woman’s arousal mixing with her own. Kya was incredibly turned on by all of this and Lin loved it.

“I couldn’t help but notice how intrigued you got by his chest,” Kya murmured, inches from Lin’s face.

“It was a very firm chest,” Lin choked out, overly aware of how she didn’t care one bit about the faint memory.

“Oh, but you like them soft, don’t you?”

 _This is it,_ Lin thought, _this is as husky as her voice can get._

To prove her point, Kya slid against Lin. The friction made her think about abandoning the initial plan to make her unravel once more and instead get off herself, but when she heard Lin moan again at the action, low and long, she quickly forgot about that.

“I bet he wouldn’t make you moan that pretty,” she whispered against Lin’s ear.

“No,” she breathed, knowing just what would get Kya to touch where she needed it most, “only you can do that.”

Kya smiled, knowing how sincere the statement really was and kissed Lin deeply, eyes closed, tongues dancing around, the feeling of the first kiss that evening. Kya found herself moaning against Lin, before undoing the clasp of her bra.

“Thank Raava that’s in the front,” Lin said as she knew it would be faster this way.

Kya didn’t answer, letting her hands roam Lin’s chest as she continued kissing her lips and then her throat. Her hands were finally touching where his would never reach and she felt ecstatic. When her lips connected to Lin’s skin, she couldn’t help but also plant a mark or two on her chest.

Lin didn’t complain any longer. Instead of a hiss, Kya drew a groan and instantly thought about whether the sounds Lin made were enough to make her come. She drew her hand between Lin’s legs and probed, this time with her fingers. 

“You’re so wet for me,” she hummed and easily pushed a finger inside, “Do you want me to make you come like that again?”

Lin’s walls clenched at the words and she sighed, “Yes.”

Kya knew the earthbender enjoyed when she talked like this, asking her, telling her. She added a second finger, just how Lin liked it and began moving them, curling, pulling them out, pushing them in again, curling.

Lin wasn’t going to last long, even more sensitive now, but she wanted to remember every second. She pressed Kya to herself a little more, feeling their chests rubbing together, the sweat clinging to both their bodies. Her hands traveled along Kya’s back – oh how she loved Kya’s back.

“You’re so beautiful,” Lin said, voice straining.

Kya almost stopped her ministrations, not having expected Lin to compliment her – now of all moments. She smiled, kissing her again, summoning all she had left to redouble her efforts.

Lin’s pants turned to moans again and those kept climbing higher in pitch and more frequent – something Kya had never heard from her. It felt like an even more vulnerable state and she had an inkling Lin’s impending orgasm was going to be as intense as they could get. “That’s right,” Kya said as Lin sought her lips, planting a sloppy kiss against them, “come for me.”

And she did. The waves rolled over her and she once again arched her back. 

Kya slowed her motions before stopping completely, reveling in the feeling of Lin clenching around her fingers, clutching at her back, holding on as the peak lasted. She loved feeling Lin’s muscles twitch against her own skin as the tremors faded slowly. She retracted her fingers, finding a more comfortable position on top of Lin and just lay there, listening to her breathing as it slowed to normal.

She rolled her wrist to unstiffen a little, opening and closing a fist, when Lin said her name. “Hm?” she asked, looking up at her.

“You know I don’t care about anything as long as I have you, right?”

“I know,” Kya rested her chin on Lin’s sternum, “I love you so much, Lin.”

“Are you okay?” Lin asked stroking her hair softly, “You know I don’t care about anyone but you, right?”

Kya smiled, closing her eyes, letting Lin press a kiss on the top of her head. “Yes, I know that, too. Why do you think I didn’t make a scene?”

“Lucky me,” Lin chuckled, drawing her closer, “Let me rest for a little longer and then we can get a shower, where I’ll happily repay the favor.”

Kya looked up from her place on Lin’s chest, grinning widely. “Will you now?”

“I will,” Lin promised.

“First you have to tell me what you said to him before we left. I’m just too curious,” she muttered, drawing circles on Lin’s stomach.

“Well, there was this beautiful woman standing in one of the corners and-“

Kya interrupted her, “How did you have time to dance with a dude, make eye-contact with me _and_ notice a beautiful woman?”

“I’m good at observing. It’s part of my job,” Lin huffed, “Do you want the story or not?”

“Yes, sorry, I’ll be quiet,” she mocked.

“I went over to her, gave her the drinks and told her to go dance with him.”

“She didn’t question you?” Kya asked with a _very_ suspicious undertone.

“I told her he was nice, respectful, a good dancer, knew how to pay a compliment, not to mention he was _very_ handsome-“

“I got it. He’s perfect,” Kya interrupted _again._

“He probably makes for a very good partner,” Lin agreed teasingly, “Maybe I _should_ have gone home with him.”

Kya half-heartedly swatted her cheek, “He’s probably horrible at sex then,” Kya laughed and Lin joined her, before smirking again.

“He was very,” she waved around and then pointed to where their legs were intertwined, “Well-equipped.”

“How would you even-“ Kya paused, mouth open, “He did _not_!”

Lin had a rather smug expression on her face as she answered, “Oh, _yes_ he did.”

“We’re taking that shower, because you owe me, just for smirking like that,” Kya huffed.

Lin got up and looked down at her for a second, taking in her sprawled-out beauty once more, before picking her up.

Kya squeaked happily when she was settled in Lin’s arms, before dramatically exclaiming, “Off to the shower, my love.”


End file.
